2-[4-(polyhalo-2-hydroxy-2-propyl)anilino]-2-oxazolines are known as disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 668,385, filed Mar. 19, 1976, as useful agents for the treatment of hypertension. The art also discloses that substituted-anilino-2-oxazolines have hypotensive activity, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,453,284; 3,499,083; and 3,499,084; and Belgian Pat. Nos. 704,392; 704,393; and 704,396. However, these compounds lack the 4-one or 2-thiazolin-4-one functional group present in the compounds of this invention.